


Respirar

by damniamgay



Series: Elena and Syd [3]
Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Other, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damniamgay/pseuds/damniamgay
Summary: i was wondering if you could write a fic (Syd and Elena) with Syd being jealous of Josh (with some angst and maube arguing) but Elena assuring Sys that they don’t have to be self conscious and that all they did with Josh was kiss.





	Respirar

Syd paced up and down the length of Elena's bedroom. "Are you okay?" Elena asked, her face looking sympathetic. Syd stopped walking and spoke clearly, "I want to break up." Elena stared at Syd, "I'm sorry, what?" She asked quietly. Syd nodded and stared at the floor. "Why? What have I done? You know this is my first ever relationship, so I'm sorry for whatever I did, we can talk about this." Elena asked tears trailing down her cheeks, she mumbled something herself in broken Spanish and from the little that Syd knew she assumed it was an apology. "It's just, the lies. You keep lying..." They sputtered out and sunk to the floor, leaning against Elena's door.

"What about?" Elena asked, wiping her tears away with the cuff of her(Syd's)jumper. "This isn't your first relationship, is it?"

Elena cocked an eyebrow in an attempt to spur Syd on, "Like I don't care about how many people you've been with. But I care that you've been lying about it."

"What are you saying? Why would you even think that?" Elena said, finally at a normal volume. Syd picked at the skin on her hands. Elena got up and sat down in front of Syd and placed her hands on top of theirs, "I can promise you, I haven't been lying."

Syd sighed deeply and looked into Elena's eyes. "Then what was your abuelita saying about you and Josh and your quinceañera?"  
Elena laughed but was silenced when Syd shot her a death stare, "Josh was like my beard, honestly. I kissed him, thought I liked him and then I came out to him and he was totally understanding. And he let me borrow his Buffy DVDs when I couldn't find the rest of the series online. We can call him, if you want?" She responded with a slight smirk.

Syd stared at their hands with embarrassment clawing up their face. They whispered an apology but didn't look her in the eyes. Elena placed her hand on their chin and tilted their head, "Will you be my girlfriend? Again...!" She asked laughing lightly. A deep blush coloured Syd's cheeks and their only response was a small kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've been posting semi regularly which is great for me considering I'm the most unorganised person I know! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and be sure to leave me any prompts you have on here or tumblr (you know the drill) and also if you would like to read some bemily stuff for the appreciation week or whatever let me know cause I've been thinking about catching up! And finally sorry for any mistakes, I haven't checked it through properly!


End file.
